puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Goblet
Do we really need a seperate page for each mug? Unlike the swords, there's not much to them beyond the little mouseover description of powers.--Fiddler 06:46, 6 August 2005 (PDT) :If there's really not more to it than that, then it could just be on the mugs page. However, maybe with the opening of YPPedia a knowledgeable drinker might want to put tips about using a certain mug on a page? Or maybe that should just go on a Mug tips article. --Guppymomma 08:55, 6 August 2005 (PDT) ::I believe that we'll eventually want individual pages for each mug to handle strategy issues. This page, however, is insufficient right now. --Barrister 13:44, 6 August 2005 (PDT) :::Don't delete, redirect. -Paladin Sorry then. Uggnug :It's no biggie. This is actually a good discussion. I think it's the fault of the mug page being misleading with the red uncreated links for each mug name. Perhaps those should be delinked and links be put into the mug template for an article named something like Strategy for MugName or somesuch. --Guppymomma 09:27, 7 August 2005 (PDT) I believe that they should at the current time. The recipies are needed and people will be looking for them just like how they do it for swords. You would need to list them all on one page as well as listed each power that each mug has on one page and that would just be too long. :I'd say this is good. Someone could write a page about specific strategies against each mug. So, this is the Goblet page, and we have subsections "vs. Horn" "vs. Flagoon" etc. While not really applicable for the Goblet (not much strategies there), but for others mugs aye. You can also mention things like "The Goblet is good for prolonged games, because the bonus will be most effective over time etc. Thoughts? --VPeric 05:57, 9 August 2005 (PDT) :Go for it. I don't know the strategy. Perhaps a table, put Against: on the top, and Using: on the side, and you could have an esy strategy table right on hand (with all the links, of course). --Markozeta 07:24, 9 August 2005 (PDT) ::Heh, I'm not that good myself. Just an idea how to use the page. --VPeric Drinking Strategy Table --Markozeta 11:04, 9 August 2005 (PDT) I don't know most drinking strategies (or how most of the mugs work). I broke this down into some major groups that I think will encompass all major strategies: *Standard, score most rows. Basically the classical drinking strategy *Short, play to complete the game faster. Even if it means giving up a peice that's worth more points, play the best fit peice always *Special, A special strategy specifically for that combination of mugs (these are individual pages) *Denial, An anti-horn strategy where you try to clog the board *Builder, An anti-tankard strategy where you try to simply build your own rows (without their peices) *Agressive, a pro-flagon strategy which ignores your opponents rows and try to simply complete as much as possible. *Fry, an anti-skull strategy, grab all hooks, barrels, and fries. *Infiltrator, a Tankard strategy trying to create rows with 2 or 3 peices only and letting your opponent take. *Aggressive Builder, a combination of agressive style with builder. If someone (who knows drinking) can complete the table, I think it'll look really good. So, I'm giving it a stub for the moment... --Markozeta 12:57, 15 August 2005 (PDT) Lackluster versus lacklustre For reference this is not so much as a spelling error but rather an American/British English variation. -- Faulkston 19:27, 5 March 2007 (PST)